The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
As electronic systems in vehicles become increasingly complex, an increasing number of devices need to be connected together. In most vehicles, complex wiring harnesses with individual wires are used. The wiring harnesses are prone to failures and are difficult to manufacture.